Blade of the Liar
by IceQueen987
Summary: Rising Star Academy; a new private school in the wilds of Alaska meant only for the elite; the famed Super High School Level students. Yuko Ichihara is one of the lucky few to be chosen due to her gift. But as she walks through the halls of blood and fire, she will see if she can take the place of the Liar Queen but this time, survive. Parallel to gingericus19 story with permission
1. Welcome to Rising Despair

**Long time no write! It's been... 5 years? ^^; Ehehe... um, anyway, I've recently gotten into Danganronpa and made an OC for gingericus19's fanfiction 'Blade of Tribulation'. So, I decided to re-write, if you will, the story from Yuko's POV. I asked gingericus19 permission before doing this and she is fine with it so please no moaning and bitching that I stole her work, all right? For the first few chapters it'll be mostly re-hash form her story but once the characters essentially gain autonomy, it will be much more my own stuff so bear with me for a bit.**

**I do not own Danganronpa, the original concept of this story or any characters. All I own is my character Yuko Ichihara and her thoughts.**

**As for Frozen Reflection; I'm hoping getting back into writing through this will help the plot bunnies come back to life so I can crank that story out too.**

* * *

**Chaptier 1: Welcome to Rising Despair**

I calmly walked up to the front of the school, my coat scarf wrapped thickly around my neck and a bit at my ears and mouth to keep the biting, Alaskan cold at bay. _Here it is; Rising Star Academy. Not like this will be much different than the other schools I've gone to. Maybe worse actually; they're all "Super High School Level" something or other. What nonsense!_ The wind whipped at my strawberry-blond locks as my violet eyes darted around, looking to see if there were any other students around. No one. The pathway was empty, save for the pines that thickly surrounded the school. My hand tightened around the handle of my suitcase. _No use standing in the bitter cold. Let's go in and charm our way through this last year of "education"_. I walked forward with purpose, the heels of my black knee-high boots licking dully on the stone path that lead to the front of the school. The doors, large and imposing, made of heavy marble, were carved with random symbols. It was all a show; everything was a show really. _As if this will intimidate me…_ I opened the door with a solid push and as I entered I was greeted with a rush of warm, dry air. _I HATE the cold…_ The door slammed behind me, almost ominously. I shook my head, chalking the feeling up to nerves. Of course, for me, it was never that simple.

"_The game starts here. Good luck; maybe you will get out where I burned to bones and rubble._" I spun around, recognizing it as a voice form another world. _What…._ A cloth filled with a sickening sweet smell suddenly pressed against my face from behind. I struggled, trying to break free as my mind began to fade. I screamed as loud as I could but it only came as a muffled cry due to the drugs. As I slumped to the grey stone floor, just as black took me, I saw a pair of red heeled shoes covering black sock-clad feet.

* * *

A crackle awoke me from my drug-induced sleep. "Good morning, you bastards. It is 7 in the morning here at Rising Stars Academy. It is recommended that each of you gather in the Auditorium for orientation at 8. But first, it would behoove you to introduce yourselves! Make a new friend or two! Have some laughs! But anyways, I will see you talented idiots at 8!" The click of the intercom turning off helped shake off the last of my sleep. _Bastards!? What the hell!_

"What the hell was that?" a boy voiced, echoing my thoughts. I looked around, quickly assessing my situation. I was sitting at a desk that had been arranged in a circle fashion with 4 other desks. These desks, too were occupied. The boy that has spoken was fair skinned and decently tall.

"FREE HUG!" one of the girls, this one with brown hair, squealed happily before essentially glomping the first boy that had spoken. _…are you serious?_

"Honey, I just woke up. Don't touch me without my permission, PLEASE! Also, we have to do something about those pigtails, dearie. They're horribly messy." the boy responded, sounding, to my ears, the stereotypical gay. _Oh sweet Jesus I was right; they're all going to be nuts. Well, time to play my "role"._ The pigtailed girl laughed happily before sitting back down into her seat which was right by the possibly-gay boy and across from me in the circle.

"Hey everyone! What's up hahaha!? This is one strange circumstance..." I chirped sweetly, playing the part that would suffice for these people; a cheerful, bubbly little doll. _I'll have to make sure not to puke at my own sacrine._

"My, my, isn't this group quite the pallet of colors. Y'know, I think it would be fun to bring color to that pallid face of yours, blondie. Mix it up a little bit." a boy grinned to my left. His spiked, blue hair screamed 'punk'. _Don't you DARE touch me you piece of trash._ I restrained myself from voicing my thought aloud, keeping my eyes at least neutral. Silence descended and I stared blankly at the wall across from me, bored.

"So...what're we supposed to do? We can make small talk as much as we'd like, but I think we need to accomplish something..." the first boy said, twirling his hair lazily with his finger, which I noticed, was a pleasant shade of auburn red. "Maybe...we should introduce ourselves. I'd say that beats the awkwardness by far."

"I concur! We have an hour until orientation anyways!" I squealed, snapping instantly to attention.

"YAYAYA! NEW FRIENDS!" the brown-haired, pigtailed girl practically screamed before jumping out her seat and beginning to dance happily. The final member of our group, who had been silent until now, began to hum softly, keeping perfectly in time with the absurdly stupid dance, her green eyes softly gazing out but not quite seeing, as if she was in another place.

"Um... Do you want a song to go along with that jig?" she meekly asked. _She's going to get run over, poor thing. Ah well._

"We're getting off topic. We need to introduce ourselves." the first boy said, flipping his hair a bit behind is shoulder, obviously growing impatient. _Gay. SOOOOOO gay._

"Heehee! Let's not get flustered! We've only just..." I trailed off seeing behind the girl something flickering, as if there was a light source of some kind. However, I knew that wasn't possible physically.

"Well, well. Just like that, she's gone. I can see the attention span here is like a broken light switch... It never really turns on." I heard the blue-haired boy to my left say. I ignored him, focusing.

"_Lie. Only if you lie might you survive. Even then, there's no guarantee._"

"Okay, well I'm starting off the introductions whether you guys like it or not. My name is Allen Coiffeur, and I'm a Super High School Level Hair Stylist. Need a new hairstyle? Need advice on your looks? I might give it to ya, that is if I like you." I heard the red-head state matter-of-factly. I snapped back to attention as the flickering seemed to die. "How about you, sweetheart?" The boy gestured to the shy girl on my right, his left.

"Um... I'm Monica Bonillia... And I'm a pretty good song writer I guess. If you need something to play, then you can count on me! I don't really know what to say though... But yeah, I'm glad to be here I suppose. Um..." she somehow managed to spit out. I could see her hands trembling under the desk. I felt a small sting of sympathy. _She's like a little rabbit. She may be useful._

"Darling, you're supposed to indicate the next person." the first boy, Allan, gently encouraged.

"Oh, um... I guess you can go next." The girl, Monica, looked at me.

"Goody! Thank you Monica! Teehee, I'm Yuko Ichihara, and I'm a Super High School Level Occultist. Isn't that just dandy! Haha, you with the blue hair! Go ahead!" I blurted out quickly, not wanting the attention on me. I heard a soft, melodious chuckle in my ear.

"_Funny how you take a Japanese name while I take a European name. How… ironic~"_

"Rayne Firebrand's the name; Graffiti's the game. Hey, that wall has been white for far too long, man. Gotta fix that..." he trailed off before whipping out a spray can from his bag cargo pants and stood up, walking to a wall at random. _What an imbicel… _

"HEY! I'm next! Don't forget about meeee!" the pigtailed brunette giggled. "I'm Abigail Beasley, and I make toys! I've made them ever since I was little! Daddy and I run the shop together..." The girl trailed off and then suddenly burst into tears. "DADDY! I MISS YOU! WAAAAHHH!" she wailed. Allen rolled his eyes.

"Darling, you didn't have to come to this school... Accepting your admission was a choice. Now suck it up and be happy." he said curtly, cutting her off. The girl's wailing turned into quieter, simpering sobs. _Disgusting child… and yet people will mostly coddle and adore you whereas I'm looked at as a freak for what I can do._

"Guys... What do we do now?" Monica asked shyly.

"Sugar, we have a good 30 minutes till we have to be in that Auditorium. The least we can do is get to know our classmates a bit better." Allen snapped at her in reply, still obviously irritated by Abigail's cries.

"Okay then..." Monica whispered, sinking just a touch into her seat.

"Oh my! What fun this is already! Heehee!" I smiled. Soon, the small-talk began. It was a strain to keep the smiling, giggling act. _Except for that Monica girl all of you are a waste of air. How disgusting; I want to retch!_ Melodious, disembodied laughter filled my ears and a intuited sense of caged-in doom settled quickly into my chest.

* * *

**I will be roughly 3-4 chapters behind Blade of Tribulation, just as a warning, so I don't accidently alter the story. And no, I am not privy to how her story will go; I wait just like everyone else does. XD**


	2. The Rules of the Game

**Hello all! I couldn't resist doing the next chapter. ^-^ This has more meat on it. After either this or the next chapter is where you really see Yuko shine.**

* * *

**Chaptire 2: The Rules of the Game**

"Attention students! Now that you've had an hour to make introductions, it is time for our orientation meeting! Each of your classrooms are only a short distance to three different entrances into the Auditorium! If you would please file into the Auditorium now, that would just be dandy!" The loudspeaker crackled, cutting our small talk short. _Thank God; this was getting tedious. _ The Hair Stylist, Allan, began preening his already-perfect locks as if his life depended on it.

"Better get going pretty-boy." Rayne snickered. "Wouldn't want to be late to orientation, would ya?"

"Your hair is blue. Shut up." Allen retored coldly, ignoring him. _Hmm… I sense hostility. Good._ A sweet smile graced my face. To the outsider it looked sweet. However, that sugar was mixed with arsenic.

"Oh you two! I'm just so happy to have such nice classmates!" Abigail gushed happily. NOTHING seemed to phase this dolt.

"Teehee! My, my, girl! Did your hyperactivity level just drop tenfold? Hahaha you're so cute!" I cooed to her. _You're such an idiot._

"I'm sorry... I'm usually kinda hyper with new people... I dunno why. But we're all friends right now, right! And aww, you shouldn't have!" Abigail replied, still babbling happily.

"Right! Gotta start the year right! I can't wait to meet the other students!" I responded, equally as energetic. Abigail nodded in agreement. _This is so tiring._

"Right, so let's get going. Seriously, this class is like a group of sedated turtles." Rayne announced, getting off of his desk and lazily walking to the door, as if he was too cool to care.

"Who made you the hall monitor here? If there's anyone who makes the decisions around here, it's me." Allen shourted angrily. The rest of the class exchanged looks.

"Hahaha, oh Allen you're so funny! Obviously wonderful icons of talent such as us are capable of making our own decisions! Am I right Monica?" I giggled, my smile tooth-achingly sweet. I turned to the quiet girl, Monica, expectantly. She seemed to be once more in her own little world.

"Oh! Um... yeah... I'm sorry. I was writing a piece." she said shyly, a light flush of embarrassment on her cheeks.

"Without paper?" Allen asked.

"Um.. yeah I guess so. I keep the mental image inside my head. Real music resonates within the mind, soul, heart, and body... I guess." I looked at her quietly for a moment. _She may be quiet, but she understands the mechanics of feelings, even if she isn't aware of it. She may be someone I can get along decently with._

"Well real music is going to have to wait for after Orientation, so come on my dears!" Allen said, trying to usher everyone out of the room.

"Okay! Oh my, I'm so very excited!" Abigail squealed, running up to the door and opening it before bounding out as if to discover a new world. Allen and Rayne followed behind her. As Monica stood to leave, I lightly tapped her shoulder. She stared at me with bright green eyes that looked at me with confusion and fear, like a baby deer.

"Hey! That was really deep, what you just said!" I chuckled. "I'm impressed."

"Uh... thanks. I guess that's kinda what keeps me going... Like writing music is interesting and all, and really fun, but it can be a bit tedious at times. And um... well when I know I'm touching my own heart and soul, and the hearts and souls of others, I just can't stop..." My smile softened a bit, becoming a bit more genuine. _Like I though; a true gentle soul._

"Oh! I think that's just the coolest! I mean, you're so talented! Wow... you can visualize the song on paper in your head! It's admirable!" I chirped encouragingly.

"Uh..." Monica's eyes darted around, unsure of how to react.

"You're welcome! We should get going though. We wouldn't want to get too far behind, now would we?" I laughed.

"I guess not..." Monica followed behind me as my heels clicked smartly on the stone halls. The other 3 were not far along and we quickly caught up to them.

"Wow... this is beautiful. Even by my standards." Allen muttered, looking around with an impressed look on his face. The hallway had led to an indoor flower garden, filled to the brim with flowers at their blooming peak. A thick, sweet scent clung to the air as the light bubbling of hidden fountains filled the ears with a light, melodious tune. _Yes… this IS quite pretty._ I relaxed a touch, enjoying the view.

"Mmm... so fragrant..." Monica muttered from beside me, a small smile on her face.

"Sugar, you got that right. I wish I could use this scent in my hair salon. It would be fabulous." Allen quickly responded, smiling at Monica. She blushed. I raised my eyebrow a hair.

"Hm, so this school is like a garden of knowledge. Literally. Admittedly, I wouldn't want to graffiti in here. It's enough of a work of art as it is. The White House on the other hand..." Rayne seemed in awe of the whole picture in front and around him as well. As we reached the end of the green housed hallway, there was a large door with the word 'Auditorium' stamped on in gold letters. My stomach suddenly seemed to drop and the taste of bile rose to my throat. Everything in my body screamed 'run'.

"After you guys! Isn't this just the greatest?" Abigail held the door for everybody, shaking with excitement. Beyond the door was a two story room with wooden flooring and a red carpet along the middle. The walls were painted a welcoming blue, and there was a stage at the front with a red, velvet curtain. _Something's wrong. Something's deeply, deeply wrong with this…_ I suddenly felt chilled to the bone.

"Thank you Rebecca Black." Allen sneered as he went in. The rest followed and we soon found another group of five sitting down in the plush, red velvet chairs.

"Ah, so you are the second set of my 14 other classmates. I'm Saya, and it's nice to meet you. Isn't this an interesting room? It's the only one so far to have a vaulted ceiling. Each of the chairs has a name written on the back of them, so feel free to sit down in your assigned position." one of the girls said, directing us to the remaining 10 vacant seats.

"Darling, what makes you so sure there's fifteen of us?" Allen asked, curious.

"Easy. They would've come to us individually if there were two or less classrooms, and also, the sizes of the classrooms are really quite small. Additionally, there are fifteen seats here." the girl, Saya, replied. Allan was struck dumb at the obviousness of the situation and changed the subject quickly, embarrassment painted on her face. Meanwhile, I felt my back stiffen. I knew EXACTLY what her "specialty" was. And I hated it with a passion. She was a detective. My opposite. Someone who worked with "facts" and "evidence". Someone who looked down on those like me who had abilities beyond this plane of reality with disgust, yet came crawling to us when all their "logic" had run dry. What hypocrisy. _I hate her._

"Right, well it's just great to meet you. Just great. And you there with the messy hair. How could you neglect such luscious locks? Darling, I'm giving you a makeover later." Allen quickly judged one of the girls from the other group.

"You don't... think I'm pretty?" the girl said woefully, her eyes watering as she hung her head.

"Not with that hair. And I'm Allen, by the way. I'm a Hair Stylist. Learn to love me. Maybe I'll love you back." _He really IS an arrogant prick, isn't he…_

"I'm Tristan. Pleasure to meet ya Allen. I'm your local Super High School Level Barista. Come to me for your coffee or for some laughs." another boy replied. His aura screamed social butterfly, which made sense with his talent. _He will be a good source of gossip. But I'll have to be careful; he's the kind that disarms with empathy, both real and faked._

"Hey man! I'm Rayne. I'm a big fan of coffee. I'm a Graffiti Artist, by the way." Rayne introduced himself.

"FREE HUG!" Abigail ran up and hugged the barista Tristan. "I'm sorry! I'm just so happy to be here with all of you! This is just too much for me! I think I'm going to faint... I'm Abigail, the Toymaker by the way! Yay!" Abigail seemed to truly be unable to contain herself. _Don't cream yourself form excitement dear._ I repressed those words and the seer that longed to come onto my face.

"I guess with a profession like yours, you didn't really need to grow up. It's okay! Childish people are cute!" the girl with "terrible" hair said, flashing Abigail an obviously fake smile. Abigail was oblivious.

"Heehee, aren't you two just darling." _And disgusting._ "I'm so glad to have classmates like you guys! I'm Yuko! I'm a Suuuuper High School Level Occultist. Pretty cool, huh?" I smiled at the end, making sure to continually solidify the mask of a sweet little doll.

"Oh thank you! I'm Aria, and I'm the best Hockey Player ever!" The messy-haired Aria played with a shoestring tied around her wrist absentmindedly. _A nervous tick I see._ A brief period of silence followed the introductions.

"So who's introducing themself next? Monica, darling, why don't you go?" Allen suggested to Monica sweetly.

"Uh... Well you already said my name. I'm Monica Bonillia... and I write music... I guess..." Monica's timid disposition was obvious to all.

"Monica here doesn't just write music. She lives it. Haha isn't she the greatest? She can envision music on paper in her mind! Hahaha I can't do that!" I added, coming to Monica's aid. _You may be a music genius but you'll get nowhere with no spine._

"Oh, I have similar talents. I can actually envision documents and crime scenes and the height of the murderer, and the wounds of a victim in my head all at once. I guess that comes with experience." Saya stated, sounding a touch arrogant, as if to one-up Monica. Monica flushed. _You don't have a talent at all you hypocrite. A monkey can use logic. Only those with talent can compose._

"Oh, well aren't you something!" I laughed, an edge of cold in it. "What's your talent Saya? I'm just _dying_ to know!" I grinned, showing teeth. Saya rolled her eyes.

"Do you really care? Besides, it should be obvious." As she said this, I feel a tremor run through me and words come out of my mouth before I could stop the familiar sensation of channeling.

"All of you are going to die..." The tone of voice that came from my mouth was the same as the voice I had been sporadically hearing. Everyone turned to me, observing me through a lens of intense scrutiny. For a moment, I stared blankly as the sensation left me. _Fuck._ I covered up my panic with a giggle. "What was that now! You were just about to tell me your talent, weren't you Saya?" I said, feigning forgetfulness.

"What...was that?" a voice spoke up. A boy a few inches shorter than me, made shorter by his slumping posture, asked quietly.

"Oh! And who might you be!" I turned my attention to the new boy. He was quite thin, his hair a touch long and uncared for, but he had a shy, slightly boyish face. He was quite cute actually.

"I'm...Bertie. And um, I'm a Chemist. But... what was that just now... Your tone... it changed. So did your face... Please don't eat me..." The boy, Bertie, trailed off at the end, slumping further into his seat, adding to his boyish charm. _He's like a little bunny! How cute! And obviously smart if his specialty is Chemistry._

"I have no recollection!" I lied, giggling again. "It must've been another one of my pesky visions! Sometimes, the spirits of the great beyond..." I wiggled my fingers eerily, playing up my supernatural elements. And of course, discrediting them all at once. But I knew what I was doing; the less then understood, the better. "They tell me things... It's a practice called Channeling. But those spirits, hahaha they rarely predict anything. Most of their musings are in riddle and rhyme. Isn't that hilarious! Hahahaha don't pay them any attention!" I finished before turning back to Saya. "I'm getting the feeling that you're a Detective." I said smartly, my enunciation a touch more clipped as my irritation seeped in uninvited.

"Actually... yes." Saya looked at me, impressed.

"How the hell did you know that? Sugar, are you one of those weirdos I read a magazine article about?" Allan exclaimed. I could feel everyone's poorly-hidden fear and disgust. A bitter taste filled my mouth. _All of you are the same; cowards who run from every little thing you don't undertand. You all disgust me!_

"She probably heard about her elsewhere. Each of us is famous in our own right. It makes sense!" Aria explained, trying to add logic to the room, to quell hers and everyone's fear.

"Heehee! Oh Aria, aren't you sharper than a polished sword?! Yes, she's right! I've heard about you Saya! Hahaha isn't that cool?" I lied, going with Aria's assumption. After all, who were they to know. Most looked convinced, however, one did not is seemed as she voiced her opinion finally.

"I call bullshit. You're a liar, Yuko. I don't like liars." the girl growled at me in a disgusted tone. There was searing heat in those words. I turned smartly on my heel to look at the girl.

"Hahaha you're so funny! Who are you?" I replied bubbly, but there was venom in my words. I made sure to smile to hide the glare I gave her. _And who are you to judge me._

"I'll tell you, since she's a little off her rocker. Her name is Oberon, and her talent is Good Luck." Tristan answered.

"Well you know what they say Oberon! Good luck can accomplish anything! Oh, this is too much fun. Squee!" Abigail thrilled, trying to obviously get into the girl's good graces.

"Nobody says that dear. Anyone who does is a mindless imbecile." Allen said, harshly, cutting the cheer short.

"Good luck... GOOD LUCK! Do you know where good luck gets you? It gets you into a school full of arrogant pricks! That's where good luck gets you!" The girl Oberon stood up, fire in her eyes. "I can't walk anywhere now without being reminded of my failures! Without being reminded of how inferior I am. I absolutely HATE good luck. Just like I hate this school." She finished. Everyone looked at her in shock while I looked at her blankly. Suddenly, her face relaxed as did her body. "Oh... I'm sorry. Did I...offend you?" She looked legitimately shocked at the horror written on everyone else's faces.

"Oberon... it doesn't have to be that way... We aren't here to make you feel inferior..." Saya reasoned. I simply looked at the girl blankly. _You should be happy you're lucky; I've never been graced by Lady Luck's gaze._

"_I wouldn't be so sure…"_

"Hey guys! How are you!" a new voice said as one of the three doors to the Auditorium opened. The final group of five walked in. No one responded.

"I give you all permission to speak. Not at once, but upon my command. You there with the dark red hair. Tell me your name." one of the other males, a sharply-dressed man in a military-like outfit said. He was indicating Saya to speak. I felt myself bristle. _No one commands me!_

"I'm Saya." was all she said. The silence continued and I felt myself get a touch bored.

"Big brothers and sisters! Stop being a bummer! Charlotte is bummed out!" one of the girls, Charlotte, squealed. _Great, another one…_

"Don't refer to yourself in the third person. It's irritating." a man whispered behind her, a slight Russian accent on his voice. _Thank GOD a normal person._ The final 5 found their seats and sat down, filling up all seats now. I wondered what would happen next when that sick, icy feeling of doom filled my stomach again. I clenched my hands which rested on my poofy skirt. The words I'd channeled earlier seemed to ring in my head; _You're all going to die_. Suddenly, the red curtain began to part, the stage began to light up, and on it was a black and white teddy bear with a red eye.

"Greetings! I'm Monobear!" The teddy bear said, its words filled to the brim with false sweetness. The words hung in the air before one of the girls that had come in with the last group laughed.

"You don't mean to tell me this school is run by a teddy bear, do you?" she laughed.

"That's exactly who it's run by! But I'm no normal teddy bear, oh no. I'm Monobear!" Abigail chimed in.

"No. You're not a teddy bear. You can't be. Something seems...off." Abigail seemed puzzled and her tone, for once, wasn't happy. I sneakily pulled out my Tarot deck from my small purse and drew the first card; The Tower. _Doom and trials._

"I'm much more complex! Any dumb old teddy bear couldn't run such a prestigious school! I'm much better than that!" Monobear retorted.

"Guys, I think he's a scripted device. Someone could be speaking into a mic somewhere." Rayne pointed out calmly.

"True. It would be difficult for one bear to run it all, now wouldn't it. That's why I have an assistant! Monomi, show yourself!" And on Monobear's command, a pink, fairy-like rabbit flew down onto the stage, sprinkling glitter on everyone. I grimminced as the offending partical clung to my hair and clothes.

"I'm vewy excited! This schoolyear wiw be gweat!" Monomi held a pink stick with a white star on the end. She spoke with a notable lisp, which was clearly getting on Monobear's nerves as well as my own. _Learn to speak proper English you dolt._

"I'm excited too! Now I'm sure you're all wondering why we're gathered here in the Auditorium. No, it isn't for me to give you your schedules. No, it isn't for me to explain the disciplinary guidelines. It's for me to explain to you your predicament. But first, let us initiate the school year with the annual breaking of the stick!" Monobear leapt over to Monomi and snatched the pink stick from her hands. _What the…_

"Noooo! My magic stick! Monobeaw, you meanie! That was vewy special to me! Pwease give it back!" She pleaded and begged, but it was of no use. With a resounding snap, the stick was broken into two glittery pieces. "Waaaaaahhh!" Monomi ran off the stage, crying. Monobear sighed.

"Little sisters are so irritating. We do this every year, and yet she still gets sad." Monobear flashed the group a devilish smile. _Every year… you mean we're not the first to see this bizaar spectical?!_ The feeling of dread solidified. _We're fucked._

"What predicament, exactly, are we in... I thought this was a school designed for the most talented teenagers in America." Saya asked.

"Ah, your predicament. I was getting to that. Don't you believe in formal introductions?"

"Well we would believe in those if the crazed blond didn't have to ruin our time." Allen snapped, looking at Oberon. Oberon blushed in embarrassment and sunk a bit in her chair.

"I'm sorry..." she apologized but it didn't really appease anyone.

"Well in that case, we should get right to it! But first of all, do you like it here?"

"Yeah! The lounge is awesome!" the boy who had first spoken when the last group had come in said. I nodded along with the rest of the "students" stiffly, awaiting the true reason for our coming here. Oberon was the only one who shook her head but no one seemed to pay her mind.

"Even if we only went through a short hallway to get into the Auditorium, being here is refreshing!" Tristan explained.

"Oh! Well that's good! I guess this next piece of news won't come so painfully." Monobear cleared his throat. "You see. This school, Rising Stars Academy, it is your new home."

"…go on..." Aria said, waiting for the rest. _No…!_

"Permanently." Monobear finished. There was a death-like silent. Inside my mind I was screaming. _No! NO! I can't stay here! Not without her to help me stay sane in the group of lunitics!_

"What." Allen said flatly.

"You heard me. You will not be leaving this school ever again." Monobear flashed us the brightest of smiles. Confused murmurs erupted from everyone as Oberon began to cry. I laughed a little, a small edge of hysteria creeping in.

" Guys, Monobear is such a funny teacher! You're funny Monobear! Such a good comedian!" I bubbled, praying, hoping, _begging_ this wasn't real.

"I'm glad you find it amusing, but I'm afraid that wasn't a joke. This will be your new home. Learn to love it." Monobear smiled.

"No. I-I won't believe it. There has to be a way out!" Allen exclaimed, desperation written on his face like a caged animal.

"Ah, now that you mention it, there is!" Monobear replaied, editing himself. "They call it...Graduation."

"How does one graduate?" Saya asked, concerned, her cool demeanor cracked as her face pinked. My mind seemed to buzz and I barely herd the next words. Monobear spoke gleefully.

"That's the catch! Brace yourselves for this!" Without meaning to, I mouthed the net words he said in perfect sync with the autonomous bear, sealing everyone's fate. "In order to graduate from Rising Stars Academy, you must kill someone else without being found guilty."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review if you like it!**


	3. Paranoid Agreements

**Another chapter done! Enjoy everyone. After this one, it will be 70% my own writing, 30% re-iteration of The Blade of Tribulation.**

* * *

**Chaptire 3: Paranoid Agreements**

The silence that followed Monobear's announcement was deafening. Without even a moment's hesitation I made my decision. _I will not kill. The taking of one's life weighs too heavily on the Universe._ But the moment of suspended time came crashing down like shattered glass.

"Please. Nobody kill me. I'm too valuable." I shifted my eyes to see who had spoken; Allen. He was cowering his seat, leaning away from everyone, head clutched in his hands, cowering. The barista, Tristen, spoke up.

"Guys... Listen to me." However, no one paid him any mind and they all dissolved into their own fits of despair.

"NO! There isn't a chance I would let any one of you lay hand on me. I'm going to live!" Aria screamed, her eyes moving quickly from one person to another as if daring anyone ot pick a fight, to target her.

"Hm... so that's how it is." I said quietly so that no one would hear over the din of their climaxing voices.

"Guys! You aren't letting me speak!" Tristan yelled, trying to bring order to the snowball of chaos.

"If any of you come near me, I'll...I'll-!" Okami looked around with wild desperate eyes, like a caged animal. The others now voiced their own panic, threatening, screaming sobbing. However, I felt as if I had been dunked into an ice bath. I clutched my skirt, trying to steady my shaking hands.

"GUYS!" Tristan finally yelled with enormous volume to be heard over the others. Eveyrone, including myself, turned to him, eyes filled with anger, fear and tears. "Listen to Monobear. He wasn't done speaking. It's possible that there could be another way out, or maybe there are other ways to graduate. Besides, being paranoid is exactly what will drive us to kill one another. We have to remain calm. We have to remain faithful. We can't turn on one another." People in the group relaxed a bit, wiping away tears, the craziness in people's eyes draining. I looked at Tristin's back with cold contempt, everyone's selfish fears allowing me to drop my mask for a moment. _That's a sweet though, but humans don't work like that. Each has their own measure of risk; for one person murder and being caught may not be enough of a deterrent but for others it means little._

"Thank you Tristan. You're surely my star student!" Monobear exclaimed happily before continuing. "As I was saying, the only way to get out of this school is to kill without being found guilty. How will the culprit be found guilty? The answer to that will come when we cross that bridge."

"You mean _if _we cross that bridge." Allen asserted, his pride and courage slowly coming back.

"I guess that would be the more politically correct thing to say. Either way, that only regards Graduation. As for the actual school days, you will be free to do whatever you want. There are not regular classes to attend, as that would make finding a window to kill someone much more difficult! There are, however, rules you must adhere to. Otherwise, you will be punished. Please press the buttons on the sides of your chairs." Monobear instructed, "Your Student Identification Cards will pop out. Do not lose your cards. These open your room doors, allow the use of running water, and they have all of the rules on them. Also, they each contain digital maps of the school. They have GPS technology in them allowing you to see one another's location. Each feature barring the room key ability is disabled from ten in the evening to seven in the morning. After all, wouldn't it be difficult for the culprit if they could be tracked at all times?"

"Just a minute. You say we must kill each other in order to escape, correct? What method of murder would you prefer?" It was Oberon who spoke up. Her voice was monotonus, almost as if she was resigning herself to her fate.

"Don't get any ideas, crazy daisy." the first guy from the final group said, giving Oberon a concerned look.

"Oberon, my dear, it doesn't matter how you kill them." Monobear giggled sadistically. "Stabbing, poisoning, burning, choking, and maiming all do the trick! Anyways, we were getting to the rules. Please receive your I.D. cards like I previously mentioned." Doing as told, everyone pressed the button on our right armrest and out shot a car for each person. The card was a soft azure blue with my name written in glittering maroon writing. I discreetly slipped the card into my purse_._

"By shaking the card, you can activate the digital interface. Please try it!" Monobear commented. Everyone except for myself did so.

"It works just like an iPhone!" the first boy form the third group commented. His eyes seemed to light up with joy as did everyone else. _Morons…_

"Um... if I may... I do believe I have heard of such technologies being created. It's um... a sensor of some sort. Actually, these cards are fundamentally robots... They sense, think, and then they act. I think um... it's pretty cool. It's really cutting edge technology I guess... um... we're lucky to have them!" Bertie piped up, trailing off once more. _Hmm… both chemistry AND tech? This boy with be VERY useful…_ A cat-like grin spread across my face for a moment. _And he'll be deeply entertaining._

"The Chemist is exactly right. You should quit blathering about your own notions and listen to him more often." Monobear scolded. I turned back to our captor. "So anyways, let's read the rules together. By that, I mean I'll read them. You can follow along if you so desire. Let's begin! Rule one: The students will live a communal lifestyle inside the walls of Rising Stars Academy for an indefinite amount of time. Rule two: The time between 10pm and 7am is considered "night time." All functions of the ID cards except for the room key function are disabled during this time. Rule three: You may investigate the school as thoroughly as desired. Rule four: Violence against the school's staff is prohibited. For that matter, violence against the school's surveillance cameras is prohibited..."

"There are surveillance cameras? Oh boy..." Saya said, her tone almost sarcastic-sounding.

"Moving right along... rule five: In order to graduate from Rising Stars Academy, the culprit of a murder mustn't be found guilty. If they are found out, they will be punished. Rule six: Serving as an accomplice for a murderer is permitted, but the accomplice has nothing to gain. Only the murderer will graduate. Rule seven: You are permitted to sleep wherever you desire, but be warned; if I catch any of you engaging in sexual activity... It'll be the last thing you do." Monobear glared at the group. _As if romance is a smart thing in this situation; it'll simply be a liability. And another tool for me to use if some are stupid enough to do it._ I heard another ghostly chuckle.

"_You and I are quite alike. I'm glad the only person that can hear me will at least_ _be able to follow along."_

"Also, I would advise you to sleep in your rooms. Killing you would be facilitated if you were to fall asleep in a public place. Rule eight: A maximum of two people may be killed by one person. Rule nine: Once three people have discovered a dead body, the death will be announced over the loudspeaker. Finally, rule ten: Any new rules may be added by the school when it is seen fit." Monobear finished.

"Big bwother! Pwease! Have pity on their poor souws. They don't wanna kiww each other, Monobeaw. Pwease!" Monomi rushed from behind the curtain and fell to Monobear's feet, pleading. It was honestly a pathetic spectacle.

"Monomi, go away! I'm trying to explain the rules to them, and you're getting in the way." Monobear growled at her.

"But Monobeaw..." She started to tear up again. Monobear kicked her back behind the curtains.

"That wasn't vewy nice!"

"I apologize for that interruption. Sometimes, my sister gets restless. Now that we've gone over the rules, I will allow you to ask me any questions which might have popped into your minds." There was a pause.

"Why, just... why? Why would you do something so evil..." Abigail asked quietly.

"Because the despair of the most potent children participating in a life of mutual killing is overwhelming. It gives me a head rush just thinking about it." Monobear shuddered, the white side of its face flushing red. _That thing gets off on despair, doesn't it? That's nasty._

"I WANNA GET OUT OF HERE!" Oberon screamed before beginning to violently kick and scream.

"Kill someone. It isn't that hard." Monobear said, shrugging. "I have paperwork to do. I bid you all good luck with your school life of mutual killing! Toodles!" Monobear disappeared and quickly as it came.

"You know... he's right. Killing isn't very hard..." Oberon said as she suddenly stopped screaming and kicking.

"Are you insane?!" The uniformed boy exclaimed before leaping up and forcibly subduing Oberon in her seat. "I'm putting you on probation! In fact, any of you who break my strict set of rules are being put on probation!" the uniformed boy then proceeded to tie Oberon to her chiar with rope he pulled out of his coat pocket. "We will bring you each of your meals. I will be watching you _very _carefully, Oberon Hoffen." I simply watched this bizarre spectacle. _I think you're as crazy as the girl actually…_

"Hold on. It was only her first offense... Some of us react differently to stress than others..." Tristan started, but the uniformed boy stopped him mid-sentence.

"I am running a zero-tolerance policy! I don't care how she reacts! I will not let any of you fall victim to her insanity! As for you, Tristan, through your defiant acts against me, you are in violation of my policies!" I lazily crossed my legs at the ankles, watching the show unfold.

"And just what would those policies be?" Allen asked.

"...I'm not sure yet! I'll make them up as I see fit!" _You really ARE a fucking moron. I hope you get killed quickly._

"Great idea, Inspector! You sure know how to keep people in line. But seriously, guys, what are we going to do about this school life of mutual killing?" the boy from the third group asked with sarcasm.

"I say we don't fall for it..." I said quietly, though loud enough this time for everyone to hear me. The others glanced at me.

"You know? This isn't so different from Chess." the Russian-accented boy stated. "We're all trying to outsmart each other. We're going for each other's kings. Every game is to be won. It isn't a game if there isn't an option for victory. What we must determine here is what victory means? Is Graduation considered victory? Is living here forever considered victory over the urge to kill each other? Is escaping considered victory? Perhaps victory means something different for every person. Perhaps... the standard of victory being one concrete thing is flawed. That is all." _Oh yeah, I like this guy; he thinks like a sane person. However, he brings up an important point; "victory" means different things to different people. And for me, it's staying alive._

"Victory is staying alive! I'm too pretty to die! I'm too pretty, right?" Aria shrieked.

"Still, your hair is a mess. Nothing has changed from ten minutes ago." Allen muttered. Aria slumped in her seat and started to pout in response.

"I'm really scared..." Monica whimpered, bringing attention to herself. She was shaking violently, tears leaking out of her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay. We're all morally sound teenagers with bright futures. Nobody will kill anybody else." Allen soothed..

"Oh... I guess..." Monica muttered. "Suddenly, I feel... as if the music has stopped. It's been replaced by the sharp, ugly voices of pain and fear... " She suddered, biting her lip hard.

"It's okay. Maybe there are a few eighth notes in the song now, but it'll all turn out to be a legato!" the first boy from the last group said, trying to cheer Monica up. The Russian snickered.

"I guess YouTube prevented you from learning musical terminology, huh?"

"The five of you never introduced yourselves." I stated suddenly.

"Oh crap, you're right! I'm Josh McGuinn, and I'm a Super High School Level Videographer. Those of you familiar with YouTube probably know me."

"I am Inspector Javert, but you will refer to me as "Inspector." I, as you may have guessed, am a Super High School Level Police Inspector. I will ensure no wrong is done to any of you, and I will lay down the law on those who deserve it." the uniformed boy introduced.

"I'm Niko Levitsky. Super High School Level Chess Player." the Russian simply stated before deferring to a blue-haired girl.

"My name is Charlotte Chester and I'm a Super Duper Extra High School Level Butcher!"

"Did you dye your hair blue?" Allen asked, curious. The butcher, Charlotte, giggled like mad.

"Nope! It's a birth defect. Isn't that the coolist?!" I stiffened a bit._ I'll have to be careful with her; she knows her way around both knives and hunks of meat; namly us._

"I'm last then. Hello everyone. I am Okami Carlon and your Super High School Level Journalist. I take wonderful notes! I love making stories from them as well." With the final intoductions done, there was another awkward pause.

"Guys... I expected so much from this place. Of course, then the mutual killing was told to us by... that THING. That MONSTROSITY! But... hearing you guys attempt to cheer up Monica like that. We really are the beacons of hope. I'm so glad to have trustworthy classmates like you guys! I just know nobody is going to die!" Abigail spoke up, her voice changing from sadness to anger to hope, all in one stint.

"Abigail, I love you too, but I think it's a bit foolish to be so trusting of everybody. We don't know that nobody will end up becoming a killer..." I chided, disguising my annoyance with false concern.

"Yeah! Big sister Yuko is right! How can I trust any of you?" Charlotte screamed, jumping out of her seat.

"Can you untie me? I promise that I won't kill you." Oberon asked meekly.

"No! You're on probation!" The Inspector barked in response.

"Be that as it may, it isn't exactly wise to only monitor one person. The rest of us aren't innocent angels. I wouldn't put it past any of us to kill one of our classmates. When the worst is brought out in us, we're nothing but a bunch of blood-thirsty piranhas. I actually sprayed a picture of piranhas once. So detailed..." Rayne said, pattering off onto a tangent by the end.

"If it's Graffiti you're alluding to, I can't say I see your work as valid, but you bring up a good point. Oberon might be crazy, but that doesn't mean she's the only one capable of killing another person. As I said before, victory means different things to different people. To assume that Oberon is the only one who wants to succeed by graduating is simply foolish." Niko snapped at the others.

"Be that as it may, Oberon has exhibited wild and unpredictable behavior. It isn't unwise to keep her under watch." The Inspector argued.

"...Guys! I think we should check out our rooms. " I interrupted. _And I need to get the hell away from all of you. _"According to this map, the boy's rooms are at the south side of this floor. " I pulled out my card and flipped to the map, making sure no one saw the back of it. "There are several routes to the dorms such as going back the way we came and through the other sides of the classrooms we were in. Also, they could go through the gym. Finally, if we wanted to take a longer route, there is a hallway wrapping around most of the floor which they could take. For the girls, our rooms are located at the west side of this floor. We're actually rather close to them at the moment, so it would be best to just leave through those double doors over there." I finished as I pointed to a set of white double doors.

"That's fantastic, sugar, but I think we have more pressing matters at hand..." Allen snapped as he started pacing back and forth. "This kind of stress isn't good for my complexion..."

"You're blaming me for wanting to find our rooms, yet you're worried about your complexion. Fantastic." I grinned, showing teeth.

"Um... if I'm allowed to speak... I actually second the notion of finding our rooms... um... I think it is a good idea..." Bertie piped up before hiding behind Tristen, face flushed. _Oh yeah; new toy._

"Actually, it might make things less stressful for us if we're settled in our rooms. We can all meet back up once we're done examining things. Sound like a plan?" Tristan reasoned and everyone agreed unanimously.

"Fine, then I guess it's settled. We'll go to our rooms, and then only fourteen of us return. The fifteenth will have a knife in their back with blood pouring out. This is just GREAT." Allen exclaimed hysterically.

"I'm glad you agree! It will be great! Okay, then shall we go?" Josh smirked at Allen.

"I think so! I'm off to see the bedroom, the wonderful bedroom of mine!" Abigail started singing and skipped out of the Auditorium. I placed my card back into my purse quickly and joined the others filing out of the room. I help my purse tight, making sure to steady my hands. As we reached the section of the hallway that was the girl's dormitories, we saw signs in white with gold lettering on each door which were all painted a dusty rose. The closest door had Abigail's name on it. "Yay!" She swiped her card through the card reader by the door, which beeped and changed its light from red to green. Opening the door, she bounded into the room happily. "Even my stuff is here!" The rest of us walked down the hall, finding our rooms and the group of girls thinning as we did so. The very last room in the hallway had my name on it; Yuko Ichihara. However next to it was a name I didn't want to see so close to mine.

"It seems we're neighbors." Saya stated.

"Lovely." I smiled. I swiped my card through the reader as Saya did the same. I entered my room and closed the door, sighing with relief as the smile fell off my face. Looking around, I was glad to find that my luggage had arrived safely. I placed my purse and card on the nearby desk and took a quick look around the room. The walls were covered in a nice golden-tan wallpaper with simple vertical stripes in a light brown. The bed was quite large, possibly a king-size like I had back home. There was an armoire made of a warm-colored wood that matched the bedframe and vanity desk where I had placed my bag and card just now. Tucked neatly into the desk was a chair with velvet red padding on the seat and back. The comforter on the bed was also velvet red. I couldn't help but notice that all the furniture and even the position of the pieces of the room was to my complete taste. "Are all the rooms like this…?" I wondered out loud.

"Nope! Just yours!" I let out a yelp and turned to seem Monobear behind me. "Each room has been customized to each student's taste. Nice huh?"

"Um…. thanks?" I wasn't quite sure how to respond.

"Yeah, Lolitas are all the same. Only difference really is the color scheme."

"Did you have a Lolita student before?" I asked remembering the shoes form before and the voice I'd been hearing on and off. Monobear just laughed in his strange way. A sharp knock on the door interrupted the conversation.

"Yuko, are you all right? I heard you scream." It was Saya.

"Nope! I'm just fine. I was just surprised by something is all." I chirped.

"Do you have your cell phone? I can't seem to fine mine anywhere." I walked to my handbag and riffled around for a bit. I could feel myself blanch a bit. "I can't seem to get internet access either." Monobear laughed again.

"If you had those, this wouldn't be a true experience, now would it?" Monobear chided.

"Yes, that does make sense if isolation is your aim." Saya commented back calmly through the door. _Are you shitting me!? Stop being so matter-of-fact and acting as if you aren't scared._

"Well, enjoy!" Monobear seemed to disappear suddenly. I also heard Saya walk away from my door. I took several deep breaths, sinking to the plush, crème-colored carpeted floor. There were windows above my new bed that had been bolted with steel plates like all the other windows, red curtains draped prettily over them. _But no matter how it looks or how pretty, it's a cage. A gilded cage._ I hugged myself, shaking a bit as the tide of sorrow threatened to drown me in hysteria. _N-no…no! Just…. just unpack. Focus on settling in…._I stood up and opened my bags, carefully, methodically, almost ritualistically putting my clothes in place, my shoes in place, my makeup on the vanity. As I did so, my mind calmed. _I need to live. I won't kill. I don't care if I don't "graduate". I just want to live. For her… and for me._ I took a deep breath.

"We'll see one another again in the next life if I don't get out of here." I took my bag and card once more and left my room, heading for the Auditorium once more. Almost everyone had arrived back and not 10 minutes later all 15 of us were assembled once more. The Inspector stood up and cleared his throat.

"Everybody, I have an announcement. I have decided upon four additional rules to ensure our safety." Everyone looked at one another with cautious faces.

"Please continue..." Saya said, rolling her eyes a bit.

"The four new rules are as such! First, I will be taking attendance at every breakfast! That way, we'll know if anyone has gone missing!"

"I think we would know anyways..." Okami blurted out suddenly. The Inspector ignored her and continued.

"Second off: each night, I will put a piece of tape on your respective doors, so that we will know who has exited their room during our nocturnal hours. This will help identify any potential culprits." He paused.

"That... actually isn't too bad of an idea." Niko agreed. _It'll help but not by much…_

"There's a reason I'm at the Super High School level. For our third rule, anyone whose misbehavior is too excessive or too horrible will be put on probation."

"That's really vague." Allen interrupted. The Inspector paused, thinking.

"Perhaps it is... Would you like to be the first one to solidify the system, Allen? Back talking the Inspector is a level one offense."

"How serious is excessive control-freakiness?" Josh snickered.

"Good question, Joshua. It would seem you've discovered yet another level one offense which Mr. Coiffeur has broken. Allen, should you break three more offenses, you will be put on probation." I rolled my eyes. _Moron._

"Please tell us your fourth rule." Tristan said, changing the subject.

"I was just getting to that. The fourth rule is that I may add any additional rules as I see fit." The Inspector stood proudly in front of the group. "And that is all I have to say. I give you permission to speak now."

"Thanks. I wish I had been given that earlier. Anyways, it would seem that there is, in fact, a hallway which can be used to maneuver around the school with ease." Allen said.

"I suppose this means the map is accurate, then. In fact, it makes sense for the I.D. cards to function properly. After all, Monobear's desired murders are made much easier with a map on each of us. I bring additional information. The few windows I could find have been bolted down, and every imaginable exit point is covered with heavy-duty steel. Unless anybody has any dynamite, it seems we actually are stuck here." Saya explained. _No shit Sherlock_

"Hm, so it is..." I replied, acting oblivious. "In the meantime, it isn't like they left us without entertainment. There's a Gymnasium, a Recreational room, and an Auditorium. Perhaps, with enough time and research, we can escape. For now, try to adjust your lifestyle." I said, remembering the places on the map I had noted earlier.

"I want to go skating! I can't do that anymore..." Aria mumbled wistfully.

"That isn't necessarily true, big sister Aria. Maybe there's one past that locked stairway!" Charlotte encouraged.

"I suppose that's possible. There isn't anything on the map past that point, so I wouldn't count on it. How depressing..." Aria muttered gloomily.

"Maybe it's a good thing that cold air can't harm your hair any more. It's already done a number on it." Allen commented. Aria scowled at him.

"Well I want to stop that Monobear! He's a disgrace to toys everywhere! I will not stand for his shenanigans!" Abigail declared boldly, standing up suddenly in a fit of passion.

"Abigail, that's the boldest thing I think I've ever heard you say..." Okami commented. Abigail was quiet for a second.

"Yeah... well I feel really strongly about it. That's all..." Abigail blushed.

"No, don't be embarrassed. I think it shows character!" Josh teased. _This is so boring now…_

"I can see this meeting is pretty much over, so I'm going to my room. Thank the heavens I was wise enough to bring several philosophical books. I just knew I would be surrounded by simpletons..." Niko commented before leaving through the door that led to the greenhouse.

"Uh... I kinda wanna go back to my room too..." Bertie said, squirming in place, obviously uncomfortable.

"You don't need our permission." Tristan said.

"Oh... thank you... I think..." He practically ran out of the room. _I am definatly going to use him to both ease my boredom and for his knowledge. This is the best present I could have gotten._

"I wanna leave too!" Oberon wailed, still tied up.

"No. You are not allowed to go anywhere unless I deem it appropriate. I apologize if this seems harsh, but I cannot allow you to danger the others. Now, I believe I saw a supply closet on that map. That is where I will be guarding you for the entirety of our stay here. Unless you can somehow prove your sanity to me, that is." The Inspector replied coldly. _…he's gonna die first isn't he?_

"Guys, this meeting is as good as over. Go ahead and do what you want. I'm gonna check out the Kitchen, myself. Maybe Monobear has left us some exotic coffee beans." Tristan wandered off. I decided I would explore the school more and see what I could find. After all, the better I knew the layout and the ins-and-outs the easier it would be for me to run if someone decided to kill me. _If I don't get a vision of it first, that is._

All we had to do now was wait.

* * *

**And that's it! Please review and let me know what you think. Reviews = love!**


End file.
